Compact disc loading and unloading devices in which discs are loaded and unloaded by a combination of in-and-out movement in the plane of the disc and perpendicular movement to cooperate with drive elements for the disc are shown, for example, in commonly assigned, copending U.S. application Ser. No. 437,189, filed Oct. 29, 1982, entitled "Loading And Unloading System For Recording And/Or Playback Apparatus". In this apparatus, the perpendicular movement of the disc, which is axially of the disc, is obtained by flat side plates which are movable back and forth and have oblique slots cooperating with studs extending from the movable disc support. Another disc loading and unloading apparatus is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 454,240, filed Dec. 29, 1982, entitled "Loading And Unloading Mechanism For Slot-Type Disc Player Apparatus". This apparatus has a perpendicularly movable support, the support in this instance being movable by means of a helical mechanism which converts the partial rotation of the support to axial movement of the recording disc.